Paradise
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy both go on vacation and are happy to get away from eachother, until they recongnize that they're going to see each other longer than they expected. Please R+R! *THIS FIC IS FINISHED!*
1. Getting Away

     New fic new fic new Jimmy/ Cindy fic! Now what else would I write? LoL. Well, I hope you enjoy it and please R+R!

     It was a sunny Friday morning in Retroville and peace was among the people of the town. It was the last day of school for the summer and they were all eager to get it over with. A normal average day…

 WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! Living in Retroville is anything but normal, especially when Jimmy Neutron's around.  

 "NEUTRON!" Cindy yelled as Jimmy flew overhead on his jetpack.

 "What?" He asked landing. "I'm always late for school, but I'd rather be late for school because I was being lazy, NOT because of you!"

 "You get your sorry lil late butt over here and fix my scooter! Your stupid self flew by and the wind from you knocked me off my scooter and it flew into the street. Then it got ran over by a car!"

 "Well, how am I suppose to fix it. Its as flat as a pancake!"

 "What do you suggest then, Brainiac?" 

 "Walk." 

 "You know how late that would make me?"

 "No choice. See ya!" He pressed the button on his backpack and started away.

 "WELL YOU COULD AT LEAST OFFER ME A RIDE ON YOUR STUPID PIECE OF JUNK JETPACK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

 "Would you like a ride?" He said sarcastically coming back as quick as a blink of an eye.

 "You kidding, me, ride that piece of garbage? Dream on!" She said.

 "Suit yourself." Jimmy said flying away.

      He ran into the classroom, late as usual. He sat down in his seat and tried to listen to Ms. Fowl's boring rambling. Ten minutes after he came in, Cindy walked in.

 "Please take your seat, Cindy. Braak!" Ms. Fowl said.

 "Yes, Ms. Fowl." Cindy said and walked to her seat.

 "So nice for you to join us." Jimmy said smirking.

 "Oh, you just be quiet!" Cindy snapped.

 "Ok, sheesh. Someone got up on the wrong side of the box this morning." Jimmy said turning back his attention to his teacher at the front of the classroom.

 "In honor of the last day of school, I'd like to announce that I will miss you all very very much and I hope you will have a great time in the upcoming grade." Ms. Fowl said stopping very once in a while to do her squaking. 

     The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The three boys were walking home talking to each other about the summer.

 "What are you doing this summer?" Sheen asked. "I'll probably just sit in front of my TV eating Ultralord bars."

 "Well, I'm going to the Llama Convention downtown with my dad next week." Carl said.

 "I'm going on vacation with my parents to Florida." Jimmy said excitedly. "We're going to do a whole bunch of stuff."

 "Really? Sounds great." Sheen said.

 "Well if it isn't Ultradork, Llama Boy, and Nerdtron heading to the loser convention."

     The three boys turn around to find Cindy and Libby. 

 "Mind your own business, Vortex. I see you're on your way to the dumb blonde convention." Jimmy said smirking.

 "Oh yea? Well…"

 "Would you guys shut up for once? You're both starting to give me a migraine!" Libby shouted.

 "Yea, give it up." Sheen said.

 "So, where ARE you guys spending your summer?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

 "In front of the TV."

 "At the Llama Convention."

     Cindy and Libby stared blankly. 

 "I rest my case…" Cindy said rolling her eyes. "What about you, Nerdtron?"

 "I'm going on vacation with my family. Finally away from _you._" Jimmy said.

 "Well, that's good. I don't have to see your stupid face either. I'm going on vacation, too."

 "Here we go again…" Libby said.

 "OH YEA?!" Jimmy yelled.

 "YEA!" Cindy screamed.

 "FINE!" Jimmy shouted.

 "FINE!" Cindy shouted also and stormed away.

     Libby stared blankly again at the boys and then shrugged. Then she followed Cindy.

 "Well, that was interesting," Sheen started "but I've gotta get home. I'll see you guys later." Sheen said bolting towards his house. 

     Carl and Jimmy reached Jimmy's house and they walked towards the kitchen. *****

 "Good afternoon, boys. How was school?" Judy asked in her peppy voice.

 "Fine." They all chanted together.

 "That's good. There are some fresh baked cookies in the cookie jar. You boys may each take one." 

 "Oh, mom! ONLY ONE?!" Jimmy pouted.

 "Yes, Jimmy. If you eat more you'll spoil your dinner." Judy said scoldingly.

 "Ok. Fine…" Jimmy said disappointed.

     After him and Carl got a cookie they headed upstairs. Jimmy took a suitcase out of his closet and it landed with a clunk on his bed. Carl sat on Jimmy's desk chair and they talked while Jimmy packed.

 "So, when are you leaving, Jimmy?"

 "Tomorrow afternoon." 

 "When are you coming back." 

 "In a week." 

 "Oh, I probably won't be here when you get back because of the convention."

 "That's ok. I'll send you and Sheen a postcard."

 "Cool. If they have one with a llama on it, get that one."

 "Sure, ok Carl." Jimmy said then turned around and rolled his eyes and smiled.

 "I'll just be glad to get away from all my trouble around here. Cindy, to be more exact."

 "Jimmy, I've noticed. You and Cindy fight…a lot."

 "Yea, when don't we? What's the big deal, its not extraordinary." 

 "Its just, I can't help thinking that you maybe, well, you may have a thing for her."

      Jimmy shut the lid loudly on the suitcase and turned around sharply.

 "What?"

 "I think you like her…" Carl said smirking.

      Jimmy walked up to Carl and looked him straight in the eye.

 "I do not, I repeat, DO NOT like anyone. Let alone CINDY VORTEX! I can't believe you think that Carl."

 "Stop yelling, Jimmy. You're scaring me…" Carl said frightened.

 "Sorry, Carl."

 "So you don't like her?"

 "NO!" Jimmy said yelling but noticed Carl's frightened face appear again. "No." he said softer.

 "Ok. Just wondering…" 

 "CARL!" Judy yelled up to the boys. "Your mom called. She said its time for you to go home."

 "See ya, Jimmy." Carl said and left on home.

 "Well, I guess I should go check in the lab for anything I want to take with me." He said to himself.

     He walked downstairs and outside to his clubhouse. He pulled out a strand of hair and the DNA scanner scanned it and let him in. He went down into the lab and was greeted by Goddard.

 "Hey boy…" Jimmy said half in and half out on account of he was thinking about what Carl said.

 "Why the long face." Goddard's screen opened up and shone in bright green letters.

 "No reason, just something Carl said." Jimmy replied. 

      He shook the thought off and got what he needed.

     Back at Cindy's house her and Libby were in her room talking.

 "Girl, you're so lucky you get to go on vacation. You'll be able to get a tan and be livin' large for a whole week."

 "Yea, I guess I am pretty lucky. Plus, I get to get away from Nerdtron!"

 "Cindy…"

 "What?"

 "I can't help thinking that you think about him too much and I think that you're thinking what I'm thinking and I'm thinking that you're thinking the exact dame thing I'm thinking."

 "Wait, what?"

 "My point is I think that you think about him to much and maybe you like him."

 "NNNNOOOO way! I do NOT like Jimmy. Nuh uhh no way no!"

 "Ok, geez girl settle down. I was just thinking."

 "Right. Just thinking."

     Back at Jimmy's house the family was having dinner.

 "What are we having for dessert, Sugar Booger?" Hugh asked.

 "What do we USUALLY have, Hugh?" Just asked sarcastically.

 "Pie! Is it pie? I hope its pie! Is it is it is it?!" Hugh asked excitedly.

  Judy sighs, "Yes, Hugh. Its pie."

 "Oh goody! Pie!" 

 "Did you pack your suitcase yet, Jimmy?" Judy asked.

 "Yea, mom."

 "Good. We are going to leave at 12 noon tomorrow and we are going to Miami and staying in the Famous Paradise Inn!"

 "That's…nice mom. May I be excused?"

 "Take your plate into the kitchen and then you may be excused."

     So Jimmy took his plate into the kitchen. He then walked up to his room and thought about what he was going to get his friends from Florida. Then he went to sleep.

      He woke up the next morning with the sun from his window shining in his face. He got out of his bed and took a shower, and did all that morning stuff. Then he walked downstairs to breakfast.

 "Good morning, Jimmy. Would you like some breakfast?"

 "Sure, mom."

     Judy slides him two pieces of toast. He eats them and then calls Carl and Sheen to come over. They ring the doorbell.

 "Hey guys." Jimmy answers.

 "Hey, Jimmy. Do you wanna go to the Candy Bar?"

 "Sure, hang on a sec."

 Jimmy turns around and yells, "Mom, I'm going to the Candy Bar with Carl and Sheen. I'll be back later!"

     They walk to the Candy Bar and they sit at a booth.

 "I can't wait for the new Ultralord episode next week! I'm so happy!" Sheen exclaimed. "Too bad you're going to miss it Jim."

 "Yea, but I'll watch it again sometime with you."

 "Done deal!" Sheen yelled.

     Just then the waiter walks up to the table. 

 "May I help you fine young gentlemen." The tall black haired lady said.

 "Umm, yes. May I please have three fudge sundaes?" Sheen asked.

 "Three?" The girl questioned. "Boy, somebody loves their sugar." She smiled.

 "I sure do!" Sheen exclaimed.

 "What would you like?" She asked Carl.

 "I'll have a Banana Split." 

 "Great choice. And for you sir?" She asked Jimmy.

 "I'll just have a chocolate ice cream on a cone." 

 "All right, I'll be right back with your orders." The lady smiled and walked away.

      Just after she left Cindy and Libby walked up to the table. Libby had yellow headphones around her neck and a CD player in her hand. Cindy was just standing there with her little smirk that she always has.

 "Well, if it isn't the losers again. Do you stalk me and Libby or something? You're all like, always there." 

 "Why would we wanna stalk you, Vortex. Your ugly face would scare everyone away. Even a psychopathic murderer." Jimmy said and smirked.

 "Haha, very funny, Neutron. You come up with the lamest comebacks."

 "Yea, well, you won't have to hear them for a week cause I'll be gone."

 "Good, peace and quiet."

 "I'm just glad you both gonna be gone for a while. I can't stand the fights anymore. You gettin' on my nerves!" Libby exclaimed.

 "Yea, well, you won't have to hear it for a while." Cindy said. "Let's go Libby." 

     They walk away. The waiter comes back and giver them their ice cream. They eat it, pay the waiter, and then they go back to Jimmy's house and just hang out and talk about various things until it is time for Jimmy to go. Sheen and Carl help Jimmy take his luggage downstairs and pack it into the car. Jimmy's parents pack all their stuff in the car. Jimmy says bye to his friends.

 "Bye Jimmy. See ya when you get back! I'll tell Ultralord you said hi!"

 "I'll tell Carly, my stuffed llama that you said hi, too. We'll see you when you get back."

 "Ok, I'll get you guys something while I'm there. Have fun without me."

 "Ok." Carl and Sheen both chanted.

     Jimmy got in his car, followed by his parents. They drove away towards the airport. When they got to the airport they took their luggage to the baggage department to be put on their flight. Then, they waited for their flight. About after 45 minutes of waiting, a voice came over the speaker.

 "All people boarding for Flight 515 please head to terminal 11B. Thank you."

 "Oh boy, that's our flight! Let's go!" Hugh exclaimed.

 "Settle down, Hugh. You'll scare the children." Judy whispered and pointed to two kids who were staring at Hugh like he was from the loony bin. 

 "Ok, have it your way." Hugh grumbled.

      They went up to the gates of the terminal and the lady checked their tickets. Then they boarded the plane and started their flight towards Florida. After about 3 hours they reached Florida and they got off the plane, got their luggage, and headed out the doors to get a taxi to their hotel. They got in a taxi and headed on their way.

 "Excuse me, sir. Do you know what time it is?" Judy asked the driver of the taxi.

 "Its three thirty, mam." The man grumbled in his deep voice.

 "Thank you. Well," She started to the two other Neutrons, "we got here just on time! I can't wait to get to the hotel! I hear its very nice."

 "I can't either; this is going to be a great vacation." Jimmy said.

 "Indeed it is, Jimbo!" Hugh exclaimed.

     They reached the hotel and the taxi man spoke again.

 "Six fifty- eight." The man said.

     Just pulled out the money and gave it to the man. "Here you go. Thank you."

 "No prob." The man said. 

     They stepped out and got their stuff out of the taxi and then the man drove away. They went into the entrance of the hotel and stared in awe at all the different decorations such as palm trees and fountains. 

 "Wow," Jimmy started, "this place is awesome."

      They walked up to the counter and they asked the attendant for their key.

  "Yes, we would like the key to our room, please."

 "Name, please." The lady snuffed in her asthmatic voice.

 "Neutron, Judy." 

 "Room 531. Here are two keys. Its on the fifth floor. When you get to it you turn right. Follow the number pads on the wall and you'll get there."

 "Thanks."

    They walked to the elevators. They were glass and had orange lighted numbers on the inside. Jimmy watched out the glass as the elevator went up five floors. The golden colored doors opened and revealed a peach colored hallway. They turned right and followed the number pads on the walls to their room. Judy slid the key in and the door smoothly opened, revealing a room with two large beds, a TV, a hot tub, and a bathroom.

 "Look at this place it has like, everything!" Jimmy exclaimed.

 "It even has towels with little duckies on them!" Hugh said running out of the bathroom with duck towels.

 "And a nice hot tub." Judy said approvingly.

 "This, is by far, the best vacation ever. And it hardly even started yet!" Jimmy said. 'This is gonna be great. He said to himself.

     Back at Cindy's she was just packing her car to get ready to go. Libby shared a good bye with her and they headed off to the airport. They did all the same things Jimmy did. As soon as they got out of the taxi, her mom said,

 "Here it is, the Paradise Inn!"

      Little did Cindy know that someone was staying in the hotel she was yet to be greeted by. They walked up to the attendant at the desk and asked her for their room.

 "Room 533." The lady snuffed again in her strange voice.

 "Thank  you." Cindy's mom said.

     They headed up the elevator, down the halls to their room. They put the key in and entered.

 "Cool, a hot tub! Mom, can we go in it later?"

 "Sure, honey." Her mom replied.

 "Look, they even supplied us with extra shampoo!" Her dad exclaimed.

 "This is going to be great!" Cindy exclaimed. 'This is going to be the vacation of a lifetime.

     Ten minutes after Cindy arrived unknowingly to Jimmy; his mom asked him a favor.

  "Jimmy, dear. Can you go get some more ice in the ice bucket?"

 "Ugh, sure mom." He picked up the bucket and headed towards the door…

     At the same time that Jimmy's mom asked him that Cindy asked her mom something.

 "Mom, can I go get a muffin from the snack bar?"

 "Sure, honey. Just as long as you won't be gone long."

 "I won't." She replied and took two dollars from her mother's hand.

     Jimmy and Cindy both headed to the door. As you know, they were right across the hall from each other unknowingly. You also know that sometimes when you open a door and another person opens a door right across from you and you come out at the same time, it can put you under a temporary state of shock. Especially when the person was someone you despise yet secretly like. When they opened their doors they got one look at the person who was standing across from them, widened their eyes, and shut their doors in unison.

     So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? I create, you read, leave a reply, I write more! So reply and you'll get more story! Please go to my Jimmy Neutron website on my profile! Shnks much! LyL! ~NeutronGrl15


	2. Not My Imagination

OMG thank you thank you thank you! You guys make me feel so happy! Thanks for replying! I am so so happy! I'd name you all individually but there are so many people that replied. You know who you are that I'm thanking so, thank you! Well, you guys and girls are probably tired of hearing me ramble on. Let's get back to the story! Ok, this part may be just a little exaggerated…

~*Chapter 2: Not My Imagination*~

     Cindy and Jimmy both opened their doors very slowly. The stepped out into the hallway very slowly and stood across from each other with doubtful faces. They both thought that it was their imagination running wild. Slowly, Jimmy and Cindy raised their hands and reached out slowly towards the other hand. The hands inched in, two inches, one inch, a centimeter, and they touched. As soon as they both felt a different flesh on their hands they jumped back.

"AHHH!" They both screamed in unison.

    Jimmy reached out and touched the shoulder of Cindy just to make sure she was real. She jolted back and scowled. 

 "Cindy…is that…you?" Jimmy asked.

 "Well, it looks to be that way doesn't it?" She scowled again.

 "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He screamed.

 "I'd like to ask you the same thing. Are you like, my stalker?" Cindy asked snottily.

 "No, I don't stalk you. I already told you that." Jimmy shot back.

      Cindy started snickering in a bad way and said, "Lemme get this straight. I come on vacation hundreds of miles away from home, and some how, some way, you come to the same state, city, hotel, AND you are right across from me. And I was looking forward to getting away from you. Just my luck!" 

 "Well, this is all new news to me. I didn't even know! I can't believe it…" Jimmy said.

     All of the sudden, Jimmy's mom came out of the room.

 "Cindy? What are you doing here?"

 "Well, turns out yours and my family both are staying right across from each other in the hotel!" Cindy said trying to hide her anger.

 "Oh, that's just grand! My I talk to your mother, Cindy?" 

 "Sure, lemme get her. Mom, someone wants to talk to you out here!" Cindy yelled in to her mother. 

     Cindy's mother walked out the door of the hotel room and looked very surprised when she saw Judy.

 "Judy? Well, looks like we booked our times on the same day!" 

 "What do you mean? You knew they were coming?" Jimmy asked his mother.

 "Well, I gave them the suggestion to come here for a vacation. We didn't exactly know we were coming at the same time. I guess it was just coincidence." Judy replied happily.

 "This is just great! We can go all kinds of places together!" Cindy's mom squealed.

 "Oh, this is jjjjjuuuuuuusssstttttt grand! Your mom suggested it to my mom. Now we're stuck here! Together! Oh great! GREAT!"

 "Vortex, just shut up, ok? Shut UP! Your stupid snotty voice is giving me a headache and it may soon explode. So stop being you and just stay away from me."

 "I've got no problem what-so-ever there! See ya never!" Cindy said and stomped into her hotel room. Jimmy did the same.

~The next day~

     Jimmy and Cindy were getting pretty fed up, ticked, p-oed, and any other word you can use for mad because they were with each other the whole day. Their parents were having a grand ol time and Jimmy and Cindy were bickering and having constant competitions. Finally, after about 7 hours of being with each other, they stopped talking to one another. 

 "Cindy, why are you being so quiet?" Her father asked.

 "I'm just…tired. Yea, that's it." Cindy answered.

 "Ok then." Her father replied.

     They were walking down a street when they walked past a big blue sign. 

 "Ohh! Look Sugar Booger! A firework show tonight at 10! Can we go, please!" Hugh exclaimed.

 "I don't see why not. Sure!" Judy answered.

 "Sounds like a magnificent idea." Cindy's mom said.

 "Oh great, more time with you and I think I'm going to die." Jimmy said sarcastically.

 "Do you think that I enjoy this? I didn't think so!" Cindy shot back.

     So the rest of the day went on, and the same thing happened. They started bickering more and more until times when they would stop talking to each other for hours. Finally, the time to go to the fireworks came. They went out and sat on the oceanfront where the fireworks would be shown. 

 "Move over, Vortex. You're taking up the whole blanket." 

 "Why should I? You have your own."

 "My parents are using it."

 "Ok, you know what?" She turned to her mom. "Mom, I'm going to sit down shore a little ways." 

 "Ok, honey."

 "Finally, to get away from you." She said to Jimmy and walked away down the shore.

     After that Jimmy got a little bored and felt kind of bad for being so mean. Why should he feel bad, though? She yelled at him a lot, too. Oh well, he decided to just go apologize.

 "Uh, mom? I'm just going to take a little walk along the shore." 

 "Ok, dear. Just don't miss the fireworks! They're in 15 minutes." 

 "Ok mom." Jimmy said as he got up and walked towards the way Cindy had walked. He walked a ways until he finally spotted Cindy sitting with her feet so they were slightly in the water. He sprinted until he was right next to her and he sat down like she was.

 "Just when I get away from you and get some peace and quiet, you come to bother me. Why don't you just beat it?"

 "But Cindy…" 

 "Leave me alone."

 "Fine, so much for being kind."

 "Wait. What?"

 "I guess I'm just sorta, well, I guess I'm, what I'm trying to say is…"

 "Make your point, Neutron."

 "I'm sorry."

 "Really?"

 "Yea, I mean, if we keep on fighting this vacation is going to turn out horrible for the both of us."

 "Yea, I guess so. I'm sorry, too. Truce?"

 "Truce." Jimmy replied and sat back down next to Cindy.

 "Thanks for finally realizing that fighting isn't the answer to anything. But this doesn't mean that we aren't enemies anymore." Cindy said.

   Jimmy just laughed and replied, "Yea, I know. Still enemies."

 "You know, when you're not being mean, you're not such a bad person." Cindy said.

 "Neither are you. I could say you're almost like…"

 "Like what?" Cindy asked curiously.

 "…one of my best friends." Jimmy replied and smiled.

 "Really? No one has ever said that to me before. I mean, other than Libby." 

 "Why not?" 

 "I guess I'm always just so mean to people, that they never realize that I can be nice." 

 "They never realized the amazing person that you can be."

 "Did you just call me amazing? What do you mean by, I'm amazing." 

 "Uhh, you know…a nice person. And all the times I've said things to you, I never really meant to hurt you. They weren't really true."

 "What about that time you called me ugly?"

 "I didn't mean it."

 "So, I'm not ugly?"

 "No, you're not."

 "So, are you saying I'm pretty?"

  Jimmy hesitated a bit and then replied, "Seems to sound that way, doesn't it, Vortex." He said and blushed.

 "Yea, it does." She said and smiled. He blushed even more and smiled back.

     Jimmy looked at her and she looked at him. They just stared at each other for a while. They came in closer to each other's faces. Jimmy stared into her eyes and Cindy did the same to him. Then she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. Just ask their lips were about to touch, the first firework went of and Cindy snapped her eyes open and jumped up. Jimmy stared at her confused.

 "Jimmy, I can't do this."

 "Why?"

 "We aren't suppose to! We're enemies for heavens sakes!" 

 "No one has to know it, Cindy. They are hundreds of miles away."

 "I just…can't go back with that secret on me. Libby would suspect something. And as much as I would want to," she started, "I just can't." she finished and then walked away.

 Jimmy just sat there and stared up at the fireworks as they blasted up above. He also thought to himself, 'This would have been a perfect time. I wanted to kiss her so much, and I swear it would have happened if she hadn't of realized the consequences. I guess she must have to be right though. Everything happens for a reason I suppose. I just hope it would've happened different…' He sat back and watched the fireworks with mental pain.

     Back with Cindy she was thinking up her own thoughts too.

 'I can't believe I backed down on that chance. I mean, but what if someone found out? Like, someone back home. That would only bring torture into both of our lives. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't let that happen at the risk of people knowing. The perfect chance…' She sat down where she had walked to.

     After the fireworks the parents talked on the way home and Jimmy and Cindy walked behind them in silence. Once in a while, Jimmy would take a quick glace over to Cindy, but every time he looked, she was looking at the ground. One other time that he looked over, she was looking at him, too. When she saw him look back at her, she quickly looked back at the ground in embarrassment. 

     When they got back to the hotel and to their rooms, they all said their good- byes for the night. 

 "Well, today was a lovely day, thanks for coming with us." Judy said.

 "Yes, it was nice. We'll see you tomorrow." Cindy's mom replied.

 "Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love ya tomorrow, its always a day away!" Hugh sang.

 "Uhh, Hugh. We don't need a chorus." Judy said in embarrassment.

 "Ok, have it your way." Hugh pouted.

     Before Jimmy and Cindy walked in their rooms, Jimmy turned around to Cindy. 

 "I'll uh, see ya tomorrow." He said quietly.

  She hesitated and then said, "Goodnight, Jimmy."

 "Goodnight, Cindy." Jimmy said and smiled and then walked into his room. 

~The Next Day~

     Jimmy woke up and did all the usual morning stuff. Then he went with his parents and the Vortexes to eat breakfast at yet another restaurant in the hotel. The parents took up one whole booth that could fit four people, so Jimmy and Cindy had to sit in one of the two seat booths. They quietly sat down and avoided making any eye contact what-so-ever. They ordered what they wanted and sat quietly, unknowing of what to say. All of the sudden, Cindy felt something little hit her in the forehead. She looked over at Jimmy to see him staring innocently at a spoon. She didn't think anything of it and just went back to being silent. Once again, she felt something hit her head, and she looked back at Jimmy again to see him holding the spoon with a smirk on his face. 

 "Did you just get hit with anything?" She asked him.

 "No, but did it feel like this?" Jimmy said and wadded up a piece of paper, but it on the end of the spoon, and shot it at her. When he did she put a look on her face.

 "Why you little…" 

     Jimmy just merely laughed and she did, too. Finally, they were getting in at least a little bit of a conversation. They were feeling more comfortable and started talking to each other. They still felt kind of uncomfortable, but not as much. After they ate their parents went swimming and they went, too. After a while, Cindy got bored and asked her mom if she could go back to the room. 

 "Sure, darling. We'll be up in just a little while." 

 "Ok, mom." She said and headed back up to the room.

    After a little bit, Jimmy also went up to his room. He got to his door and noticed that the door to Cindy's room was open. He walked in slowly, making sure he wasn't walking in on her, if you know what I mean. (^-^) He walked farther into the room and towards the back, and saw the balcony door open. He walked out and saw Cindy sitting on a chair. He didn't want to startle her...

 "Oh my gosh!" Cindy said and jumped back. 

 "H-hey Cindy." 

 "Oh, thank God. Its only you. You scared me." Cindy said relieved.

 "Sorry." 

 "Its ok. I'm fine now." 

     They stayed in a few minutes of silence.

 "Well, I better go." Jimmy said slowly turning around to walk out.

 "No, Jimmy. Wait." 

 "Yea?"

 "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

 "For what?"

 "Yesterday at the fireworks. Its just, I don't want people to know…"

 "Oh, yea…Cindy, our friends are hundreds of miles away. Its impossible for them to find out."

 "Yea, I know, but…"

 "But what?"

 "I don't think we can. We're enemies." 

 "Its not that we can't, its that you won't. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that once you do it, somehow, the way you act, is going to give it away."

 "Yea…how did you know?"

 "I feel the same way. Its just that I wouldn't give up this chance, especially when I'm hundreds of miles away from my home, where nobody knows…"

 "Yea, I guess you're right. But I can't help thinking something will go wrong."

 "I really don't think they'll find out. Its pretty impossible."

     After Jimmy said that, Cindy got up and walked over to him. She smiled and said, "I guess you're right…" Then she came in closer and Jimmy did the same. Their faces inched and all of the sudden…

 "Cindy, dear! We're back!" Cindy's mom called.

      Cindy and Jimmy pulled away and Cindy said under her breath, "Darn it."

 "See ya later, Cindy." Jimmy said and left. 

     When he got out of the room and stood out in the hallway, he said to himself, "That was so close. Will it ever happen right?"

     After he thought that he went into his hotel room.

     So, what did you think of this part? Will Jimmy and Cindy EVER get their kiss? Sorry it wasn't as long as the first one! Thanks again to everyone that replied! I love you all! Please R+R to this chapter, too and I'll write the next part ASAP! Much luv, NeutronGrl15.


	3. Miss Independent

OMG thanks again for all the replies! You guys make me sooo happy! I am writing the next part to your enjoyment! Ok, this chapter is a lil bit of a songfic, so I hope you don't mind! And, I want to tell you that this story will talk a lot about the kissing so please be patient with it and they will!  Please R+R!

     The next day, Jimmy and Cindy were very nervous around each other and kind of embarrassed. Jimmy would always glance over at her to find that she was doing the same. They would both look away in embarrassment, trying to hide the truth, even though they both know the truth. They just didn't want to admit it. They were at the pool and Jimmy and Cindy were standing in line for the diving board. Jimmy was just standing on the end, trying to bother Cindy. 

 "Come on, Neutron. I ain't got all day."

 ..::Miss independent

     Miss self- sufficient

     Miss keep your distance.

     Miss unafraid

     Miss out of my way

     Miss don't let a man interfere, no

     Miss on her own

     Miss almost grown

     Miss never let a man help her off her throne::..

     She slowly walked up behind him when he wasn't looking and pushed him off the end of the board. He screamed and said, "Hey, what did you do that for?" 

 "For you being an idiot."

 "Hey, I'm not an idiot."

 "Yea, you are."

 "No, I'm not."

 "Yea, you are."

 "No, I'm not."

 "Yea, you are."

 "Come over here and say that to me."

 ..::So, by keeping her heart protected

     She'd never ever feel rejected

     Little miss apprehensive

     Said ohh,::..

 "Is that the way you want it?"

 "Yea."

 "Fine, have it your way then."

     She jumped in and came up behind him. They just stared at each other.

  ..::She fell in love.

     What is this feelin' takin' over?

      Thinking no one could open my door.

      Surprise, its time

      To feel what's real.

      What happened to Miss Independent?

      No longer need to be defensive.

      Good- bye old you

    When love is true::..

     Jimmy came in closer. 

 "Jimmy…"

 "What?" He asked coming in even closer.

 "No. Not here. Just think: We're in a pool twelve feet deep. *whispering* You want to kiss me in a pool. Not a good idea unless you or me wants to drown."

 "Right. I knew that." Jimmy said as she swam away and got out of the pool.

..::Miss guarded heart

    Miss play it smart

    Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no::..

     Jimmy followed her out and she got out of the area before he could say anything to her. He followed her all the way to the elevator when she got in and tried to press the button before he got in. Unfortunatley, that didn't work. He got in just before she could press the button. The door closed right after he came in.

 "Can we talk about this?"

 "We've talked about it before, Jimmy. I told you that I would if people wouldn't find out. But I know they will, just forget it."

 "Do you remember how far away we are from home?"

 "Oh yea, forgot about that." 

 "Well, what's your decision?"

     She came in closer and said, "Do you want to know?"

 "Y-yea." Jimmy said stuttering as she got closer and closer to his face.

..::But she miscalculated

    She didn't want to end up jaded

    And this miss decided not to miss out on true love.

    So, by changing her misconceptions

    She went in a new direction

    And found inside she found a connection 

    She fell in love::..

 "I think that you're right." She replied coming so close to his face…so close that…

..::What is this feelin' takin' over?

    Thinking no one could open my door (open my door)

    Surprise, its time (yea)

    To feel what's real.

    What happened to Miss Independent?

    No longer need to be defensive.

    Goodbye (goodbye), old you (old you)

    When love, when love is true::..

     DING! The elevator door made a sound and the doors started opening. They both jumped back startled and they walked out and down to their rooms. Cindy quickly opened hers and walked inside, while Jimmy stood there watching her walk in.

..::When Miss Independent walked away

    No time for love that came her way::..

     After Cindy was out of sight, Jimmy walked sadly into his room. When Cindy walked into her room, she went into the bathroom to get changed. She got changed and then before she walked out, she looked in the mirror. 

..::She looked in the mirror and thought today

    What happened to miss no longer afraid?::..

 'What am I doing?' She thought. 'I keep on messing up the perfect chance. I'm not going to be afraid anymore of Libby or anyone else knowing, because like he said, they're hundreds of miles away. He and I both are going to get what we've been waiting for. Only its going to be greater than anything that he was thinking it was going to be.'

 ..::It took some time for her to see

     How beautiful love could truly be.

     No more talk of why can't that be me

     I'm so glad I finally see…::..

     Cindy walked proudly out of the bathroom and thought, 'When we all go out on that boat ride tonight, its gonna happen…'

     She smiled and sat down and planned what she was going to do.

     Back with Jimmy, he was sitting on the sofa just thinking about the things that have been going on lately.

 'Why can't we just do this once? Uhh, what am I thinking?! This is Cindy Vortex I'm talking about! Maybe she's right, or maybe I'm just wrong…'

 "Jimmy, there you are dear! Are you ready to go on the boat ride?"

 "Yea, mom." He said. 'No.' He thought.

 "Ok, let's go meet the Vortex's in the lobby."

 "Ok mom."

     They got down to the lobby and met each other. Jimmy and Cindy's parents yet again yapped away. Cindy and Jimmy walked behind them, yet again, unable to say anything. Not this time out of embarrassment, just out of pure hatred. When they got to the boat, they boarded it and headed to the restaurant. They sat down at a table.

 "Hello, my name is Pierre. I will be your server for tonight. Would you like to start off with anything?"

 "Can I have Purple Flurp, please?" Jimmy asked.

 "Sure can." Answered the waiter.

 "Me too." Cindy said.

 "Two purple flurps. And for you?" The waiter asked the rest of the people.

 "We'll all have pina cloatas." Judy said.

 "Ok, four pina colatas. I'll be right back with your drinks.

     The adults just talked and when their stuff came, they ordered their dinner and yadda yadda yadda, that's just boring info. I know what all of you want so hold on to your seats cause that's what you're going to get. After they ate and paid, they all headed out. 

 "Oh! Shuffle board! Can we play, Sugar Booger?!" 

 "I don't see why not, Hugh."

 "Well, I'm up for a rousing game of shuffle board!" Cindy's dad said.

 "Sure, why not." Cindy's mom said.

 "Why don't you kids go and walk around the deck. I don't think you really want to play shuffle board." Judy said.

 "Ok mom."

 "Ok, Mrs. Neutron."

      So they walked away from their parents playing shuffle board. Jimmy and Cindy were both quiet, just walking for a while until suddenly, Jimmy broke that silence.

 "Cindy, I've been thinking about what you said, and I've decided that maybe you were right. Maybe we shouldn't do that because like you said, we're enemies."

 "Well, I've also been thinking, only I was thinking that you were right and that I was wrong. You know, they are hundreds of miles away, and my acting skills are great. I can act like the vacation was a total disaster with you. They'll never know."

 "So, you're actually admitting I was right?"

 "Yea."

 "Wow, there goes the pride of Vortex up in flames."

 "Hey, you're the only one that knows it. So don't say anything or you'll be givin' a whoopin'."

 "Very funny, Vortex."

 "This isn't something that happens everyday, ya know. I'd have to say my pride is usually always on hand. I can't let people know that their right before I try to prove their not. Its just the way I am."

 "So, you're swallowing your pride for me? Cindy, look at me. I'm Jimmy Neutron. Try to get that in your head."

 "I know you are. I told you, you're the only one that's going to know that I did this for you. And me and you both are also going to be the only one's that know that we kissed."

 "But…we didn't."

     With him saying that, Cindy walked in close to him, looked into his eyes, and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and then she leaned in and softly kissed him.  

..::What is this feelin' takin' over?

    Thinkin' no one could open my door.

    Surprise (surprise), its time (yea)

    To feel (to feel) what's real.

    What happened to Miss Independent?

    No longer need to be defensive.

    Goodbye (goodbye), old you

    When love, when love is true…

    Miss Independent::..

      About a minute later, she came back from him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

 "Yea we did." Cindy said correcting his statement from before.

 "Wow, Vortex. I didn't know you could do that."

 "Well, you've never kissed my before."

 "I've never kissed anyone before. Not on the lips, at least. But there was that time I kissed you in Carl's dream, but you were just a dream person."

 "Well, now you did. I guess dreams do come true."

 "What do you mean by that?" 

 "He WAS dreaming that we were kissing, and technically you made that happen. I guess I wanted that, too, though."

 "I thought you always hated me."

 "Nerdtron, anyone can hide their feelings if they really try."

 "I found that out, obviously. Tell me something I don't know, Vortex."

 "Haha, very funny. Remember, this is only temporary. Once we get back home…"

 "…we're going to hate each other." He said finishing what she said.

 "Yup. So, do you want to go back before our parents wonder where we were?"

 "Sure."

     So they both walked back to their parents. 

 "Hey kids. We just got finished. So, did you have a nice walk?" Judy asked.

 "Heh, yea." Jimmy replied nervously.

 "Well, let's head back. Its getting awfully late." Judy said.

 "Yea, we really should. The boat is stopping back at the site soon." Cindy's mom said.

      So when the boat stopped, they headed back to their hotel. When they reached their rooms the parents said their last good- byes. After their parents went in the rooms, Jimmy and Cindy stood out in the hall. 

 "Well," Cindy started, "talk to you tomorrow."

 "Good night, Cindy." Jimmy said and started into the room.

 "Wait, Jimmy."

 "Yea?" He said turning back around.

      She looked down the hallway then turned back around and quickly kissed him. 

 "Good night, Jimmy."

 "You too, Cindy. Thanks." 

 "No problem…Neutron." She said smirking.

 "Later days, Vortex." He said also smirking.

     They both walked into the rooms and shut the doors with happy faces. 

     So, how'd you like the next part? Good, bad? I hope you liked it! Sry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. What will happen when they go home? If you want the next part, please send me lotz of reviews so I know how it is! Oh, could you please go to my Jimmy Neutron website on my profile? I luv you all, thnks much! ~NeutronGrl15


	4. Hiding A Secret

Hey everyone! Thnks so much for replying! I'm so glad! OMG I was so so happy that you liked this story cause this is also my fav one that I wrote. I would name everyone that I thank individually but there are SO many of you that it would take me 4evr to type them all! So, in honor of ALL your replies, I AM POSTING CHAPTER FOUR! Ok ok, so I sound like I'm giving a speech and you guys probably don't wanna hear it. This is the last chapter so please R+R! Thnks again to all of the great repliers!  
  
~*Chapter 4: Hiding a Secret*~  
  
Well, where we last left off we were at the end of a very very lovely day for Jimmy and Cindy. They both got what they wanted and they couldn't ask for more. Little did they know, the vacation was coming to a close end. It had been days past since they had kissed for the first time. Today was their actual last full day before they had to both pack up and head off in the morning. At least they were on the same flight, but hey, what can you really do in cramped plane isles?  
Well, anyways, Jimmy and Cindy were yet again, out somewhere with their parents. This time they were at the beach enjoying whatever left of time they had. Their parents were just talking and from time to time wading in the water. Jimmy and Cindy were walking down the shoreline talking. "You know, as soon as I saw you across the hall from me, I thought my vacation was ruined." Cindy said laughing a little. "Yea, me too. Especially when its your worst enemy, or at least someone you THINK is your worst enemy." Jimmy replied. "What a small world we live in." Cindy said laughing. "Well, yea, what's the chance of landing in a hotel with someone that you've.oh.never mind." Jimmy stopped in mid- sentence blushing. "That you've what?" Cindy asked curiously. "Just, never mind." Jimmy said blushing even more. "No, I want to know, tell me." Cindy said impatiently. "Well, I guess I've, always sorta liked ya." "Really? I guess I did too. You know, if I could pick for this vacation to end any time I want to, I would never have it end." Cindy said. "Really? Why?" Jimmy asked. "I want to stay friends with you. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to just be able to be your friend and it not make people make a big scene outta it." Cindy said sadly. "Cindy, but we're Jimmy and Cindy. Together, in our school, those names put together mean pure torture and pain. We may be enemies at home, but we can always still be friends even if no one will know about it." Jimmy reassured. "You're right, I suppose. You know, I haven't heard once scientifical term or sentence or anything from you this whole vacation." "We're not really in school and I'm not around my lab so I guess I just, didn't say anything." "Jimmy Neutron, not talking about science? GET MY MEMORY BOOK!" Cindy yelled.  
They both just laughed and walked back to their parents.  
Later that evening, Jimmy's parents took him to dinner in the hotel. In the middle it had a lovely dance floor. Some people sat around and ate and others danced to the music on the dance floor. Some songs were fast, others slow. But all in all, people danced to whatever. Jimmy and his family ate dinner and then they spotted Cindy family also eating, *small world, once again. Hey, its just a story!* so they went and talked to them. Cindy came over to where Jimmy was sitting and sat next to him. "Hey." Cindy said and smiled. "Hey. Whatcha doing?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, I just was here eating with my family. Your mom and dad came over to my table and I figured you had to be here somewhere. And here you are." Cindy replied. "Yea, well I."  
Just then a slow song came on. "Oh, this is a very nice song." Cindy said. Jimmy stood up. "Where ya going?" Cindy asked. "May I have this dance?" Jimmy asked in his little 'I'm a gentleman' tone. "Why not? Let's go." Cindy said taking his hand.  
They walked out into the middle of the floor and ya know got in slow dancing position, ya know, his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders yadda yadda you know the drill. And they slowlllllllyyyyyyy swayed back and forth as the song played. ..::Oh thinkin about all our younger years. There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more.  
  
Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven. Love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart, Its isn't too hard to see, We're in heaven.  
  
Oh, once in your life you'll find someone, Who will turn your world around, Pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I can say, But just hold me now. Cause our love will light the way.  
  
Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven. Love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart, Its isn't to hard to see, We're in heaven::.. "Look at our kids, Judy. They look so sweet dancing together!" Cindy's mother exclaimed. "Yes, its like they were meant for each other! Too bad they can't be this nice all the time!" Judy said and they both started into a fit of laughter. ..::I've been waiting for so long, For something to arrive, For love to come along. Now our dreams are coming true, Through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you.  
  
Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven. Love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart, Its isn't to hard to see, We're in heaven.  
  
Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. We're in heaven::..  
Jimmy and Cindy both let go of each other and walked back to where there parents were. "Mom, can me and Jimmy go walk around the hotel?" Cindy asked her mother. "Sure, just be back at the room at ten o'clock. We have to get up early tomorrow." "Ok, mom. I will."  
So they walked out of the restaurant kinda place and they walked around. "Jimmy, I don't want tonight to end." "Nothing I can do about that, Cindy. It's the way time periods work. You see." "I don't need a scientific explination, Mr. Science." She said smirking. "Oh, ok. Suit yourself." "Everything is just so perfect." "Yea, but I bet it can be again." "How so?" "Cindy, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We can do WHATEVER we want and no one can stop us." "Yea, we can. But it's a little too early and we don't wanna rush things. We're only in fourth grade! So when we reach Retroville, we're enemies, well, fake ones." "Yup, its back to the way it used to be." "Tell me something I don't know already, Neutron." Cindy said smirking. "I figured you didn't know by the demented hole in your brain, Vortex." Jimmy said.  
They both just laughed and walked back to their rooms and went to sleepie.  
The next morning they all checked out and headed to the airport. They all sat at their gate as they awaited the flight to board. The parents talked and stuff like that and Jimmy and Cindy played go fish.that's how boring it was. "Flight 115 to Retroville in section 7E will now be boarding." The monotone voice on the speaker announced. "Well, that's us." Mr. Vortex said. "Let's gather our things."  
So they gathered their things, got their tickets checked, and boarded the plane. They all sat down in their seats which were right across the isles from each other. Jimmy and Cindy both sat on the ends so they could sit next to each other. (Aww). They just talked for a while. After about 20 minutes later, a voice came over the speaker. "Hello, I'm your captain. My name is Gerald and we are flying at 15,056 feet at about approximately 180 miles per hour. Please enjoy your flight and do not unfasten your seatbelts until we say its ok. Thank you." "Wow, we're really high up! I can't imagine jumping from these hights!" Hugh exclaimed. "Of course not, Hugh. That's dangerous." Judy replied. "Oh, right. I knew that."  
So they flew their flight the rest of the way home and they unboarded and everything and they were walking out to their cars. They got in and drove for home. Both families got home at the same time and they took all their stuff in their houses. Just as Jimmy was about to walk into the house, "Hey Jimmy!" Cindy yelled from across the street.  
Jimmy turned around and she motioned for him to come over to her. He did so. "Well, this is it. Libby's gonna be coming over any time now." "Yep, back to the old days." "But remember, no matter how bad the insult, I'm always your friend." Cindy replied. "Yup, same here." "Lemme make this quick." Cindy said and quickly kissed him. "Thanks Cindy." "Don't mention it. Oh! Here comes Libby! Remember, we're enemies, so sell it." "Hey, girl. What's up? How was your vacation?" Libby asked. "Not even nearly close to what I planned it to be in the weird coincidence that Jimmy was there." "WHAT? No way! Why was he there?" "It's a small world Libby, a little TOO small." Jimmy said. "Well, see ya never, Neutron. I've got better things to do than hang out with a loser like you." "Yea, whatever, Vortex. Later days. Bye Libby." "Bye." Libby said. "See ya never." Cindy replied once again. Jimmy started walking across the street to his house and turned around to see Cindy walking into her house with Libby. Cindy turned around too and waved. Jimmy waved too and walked happily into his house.  
  
..::THE END!::..  
How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Thanks again to all who replied! Please R+R and got to my JN website in my profile! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! ~NeutronGrl15 


End file.
